Mistletoe
by Padawan Toria
Summary: Padme throws a Christmas party at her house where the one and only decoration just happens to be ... MISTLETOE! Luxsoka. Rated T just to be safe.


**Hello Everyone! This is just a short little Christmas Luxsoka story I wrote, because, well ... I LOVE CHRISTMAS!**

 **I hope you like it!**

Ahsoka was okay.

In fact, there was never a person more okay. Nothing was happening that warrened concern and there was nothing that she could not handle. This was no reason to panic … except she was panicking. Her heart beating at an abnormally fast pace, and her brain was going into shut down mode.

You see, the thing was, as Christmas was rapidly approaching, senator Amidala decided to throw a celebrational party of sorts. Inviting many of her close senate friends as well as Ahsoka and her master.

Normally this would be no problem. Ahsoka was used to attending Padme's parties. Her master always seemed to get very excited about them and this party was no different. However, it seemed as though, this time, the Senator had taken a liking to one decoration in particular.

That decoration just happened to be … mistletoe.

It. Was. Everywhere.

Scattered all over the ceiling and up the walls. In every little nook and hiding place. Ahsoka could find no escape from it and as the rest of the guests begun to arrive (Anakin always wanted to get to these things early. She had no idea why) Ahsoka saw some of Padme's friends had brought their children. Teenagers around her age, many of which were boys.

 _What if I get caught under the Mistletoe with one of them?!_ She thought franticly.

Ahsoka figured her best bet was to hide in the bathroom until everyone had arrived, then she could form a plan to avoid contact with anyone.

 **1 hour into the party.**

So far so good. Ahsoka had successfully managed to dodge everyone who came her way. Even one boy who she wished she could have you her lightsabre on.

 **Flash Back:**

 _Slowly, Ahsoka opened the door and peered out of the bathroom. She was treating this party much like a mission. After scanning the area and making a mental point of the few places that looked out of sight and away from any mistletoe, Ahsoka stepped out and walked forward._

 _Facing the bathroom was a wall with a walkway through to the living room on either side. To the Right of the wall and past the walkway was the front door that lead out into the apartment block corridor and the turbo lift. Ahsoka almost headed there but decided against it as soon as the thought popped into her head._

 _However, as she was about to make her way to the living room, one of the senator's sons came round the corner._

 _"_ _Hello." He greeted._

 _"_ _Hi." Ahsoka said not best pleased with the attention._

 _"_ _What's your name I've haven't seen you around here before?"_

 _"_ _I'm Ahsoka and there would be no reason for you to have met me before."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I'm not the daughter of some senator if that's what you think."_

 _"_ _Who are you then?"_

 _"_ _I am a Jedi."_

 _He seemed taken aback._

 _"_ _Why are you here then? Not that it matters."_

 _"_ _I don't believe that's any of your- wait why doesn't it matter?"_

 _"_ _Well I'm still going to kiss you."_

 _"_ _Excuse me?! You are not!"_

 _"_ _Yes I am. Look." He pointed above their heads._

 _"_ _Mistletoe!" She gasped._

 _"_ _Yep. Pucker up sweet cheeks."_

 _Ahsoka walked backwards and slapped the boy in the face._

 _"_ _Hey!" He shouted. A red mark beginning to form of his face._

 _"_ _Get lost you creep!"_

 _He went to hit her back. But she caught his hand._

 _"_ _Do you really think it's a good idea to be picking a fight with a Jedi?" She said in a sickly-sweet tone._

 _"_ _I don't think you even are a Jedi."_

 _"_ _Oh yeah?" To prove her point, Ahsoka began lifting him off the ground with the force._

 _"_ _Aaa! Okay! Okay! I believe you! Just put me down!"_

 _She lowered him._

 _"_ _Don't mess with me again." She said before going back into the toilet to think._

 **End of Flash Back!**

Since then a few other people had caught her under mistletoe as she moved around Padme's apartment, but they weren't as forceful and she had politely turned them down.

After some time she went looking for Padme and Anakin down in the kitchen but could not find them. She presumed they must have been catching up in one of the bedrooms and made her way back past the bathroom and around the wall.

Ahsoka turned the corner.

Big mistake.

There, talking to a few other kids her own age, with a drink of punch in his hand and a small smile on his face, was the one boy she may have considered not running away from if he happened to meet her under the mistletoe.

"Lux!" She blurted out in shock.

He turned around to face the source of the voice. Ahsoka quickly ran back around the corner.

 _What am I going to do?!_ She thought.

It was one thing to say no to a completely stranger, but if she found herself underneath with Lux…

Her heart beat sped up and she blushed at the thought.

Ahsoka heard footsteps as Lux came closer to her hiding spot. She looked up and to her horror mistletoe hung there above her head.

"Is anyone there?" Lux stopped dead. "Ahsoka…"

"Um, hello Lux…" She said while fiddling with her fingers.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I might ask you the same question." She replied.

"Padme called me up a few weeks ago, and told me about the party. She thought I could come and stay with her for a while and I said yes."

"So, you're staying here on Coruscant after tonight?"

"Yep."

"Oh…"

Ahsoka didn't know whether to be happy or nervous. She kept trying desperately not to look up. But she soon found the mistletoe staring back at her. Lux followed her eyes, trying to see what had her so distracted. He soon gave a knowing smirk when he saw the mistletoe.

"So Ahsoka." Lux said in a casual tone, pretending not to have noticed it.

She gave him a shocked look but answered without hesitation.

"Yes?"

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages."

"I'm doing well. Tired though. I only got back from a mission a few days ago. It was successful with minimal casualties. How are you?"

"Nothing exciting happening in my life, but I'm doing fine."

"That's good to hear."

"Hey Ahsoka…" He stopped when she looked back up for the third time in their conversation. "Something bothering you Ahsoka?"

"What?" She looked back at him and raised an eye marking.

"Well it's just that you keep looking up at that mistletoe above us."

Her mouth gaped open.

 _So, he has seen it. Why didn't he say anything to start with?_ She wondered.

"If you really want to kiss me that bad Ahsoka, you could have just asked."

Her head tails turned almost black as she said.

"It's not that I _want_ to kiss you Lux, but that the rules say we _must_ kiss."

"Well if you insist."

Lux went to kiss her when she quickly backed up.

"I-uh-um… think I hear my master calling…COMING!" Ahsoka dashed off leaving Lux standing there with a mock evil smirk on his face.

 _Fine. If that's how you want to play Tano. I'll play along too._

Throughout the entire party, Lux kept trying to kiss Ahsoka under the mistletoe. He was almost doing it for sport. But she would always find excuses, like:

'Oh. Sorry Lux but I have to go and find Anakin.'

'What? Now? No, I can't, I just ate and my breath will smell.'

'Kiss you? You're such a kidder Lux…Bye!'

'I can't kiss you. It would be breaking the Jedi code, then Santa would put me on the naughty list and I won't get any presents!'

Lux had to laugh at that last one. But now he was serious. The party was drawing to an end and people were starting to leave. No one had seen Anakin or Padme but people were too drunk now to care.

As he was saying goodbye to one of his mother's old friends, Lux saw Ahsoka Looking out the window completely oblivious to the mistletoe hanging above her head.

He smiled and walked over to her. Lux wasn't going to lie to himself, he did like Ahsoka and wanted nothing more than a kiss from her for Christmas. He didn't know if she felt the same but he would find out soon enough.

Ahsoka was lost in thought as she gazed out across Coruscant. She didn't quite know what to do. Of course, she loved Lux but she didn't know if he felt the same.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Ahsoka turned to face lux, she begun blushing when he pointed to the mistletoe above them both.

She went to make up yet another excuse when Lux pressed a finger to her lips lovingly.

"No more excuses Ahsoka…" He said softly, then with a teasing tone he added "rules are rules." And kissed her slowly.

Ahsoka could not bring herself to pull away and instead kissed him back while her fingers began to gently pull at his hair. His arms cradled her close to him as both their Christmas wishes came true.

When they finally pulled apart they were the only ones left in the room. As they pressed the heads together Lux whispered

"Merry Christmas Ahsoka…"

"Merry Christmas Lux…"

"I love you Ahsoka…"

"…And I love you too Lux."

They both smiled contently as they made their way to the couch, sat down and cuddled each other.

When suddenly a thought came to Lux.

"Oh, and Ahsoka."

She lifted her head from his chest to look at him. "Yes?"

"I'll make sure to personally tell Santa not to put you on the naughty list, because you just made me very happy."

She blushed but soon fell asleep in his arms. Lux took one final look at her before he too went to sleep, holding Ahsoka close to his heart.

 **The end.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that. I'll let all of you decide what Anakin and Padme where doing :)**

 **I know this story was short and not very detailed but it was just something fun for Christmas.**

 **Reviews would be an awesome Christmas present! :)**

 **Anyway have a great holiday everyone and I'll see you in the new year!**

 **Merry Christmas.**


End file.
